Sweet Red
by greensorceress
Summary: A short little fic that takes place in Rivendell after the orc/warg attack. A little too much wine, a little too much pipe weed makes for a sexy evening! Contains Durincest!


**Sweet Red**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters**

**Warning: Contains Incest**

**This piece has not been beta'd, please excuse any errors**

**This takes place in Rivendell after the orc/warg attack. **

His brother resembled a cat, Fili thought as he watched the younger dwarf, a sleepy, satisfied, albeit enticing cat. Stretched out on his stomach, head resting on his forearms, flesh glowing gold in the soft candlelight. Kili gazed back at his older brother through long, dark lashes, a sated grin on his lips.

Maybe it was the near brush with death from earlier that day, or the sweet elvish wine they'd had at dinner. Maybe it was the urgent, hurried lovemaking immediately after their bath, or the strong pipe weed offered to the Company by Elrond which was so much stronger than the boys were used to. Whatever it was, as Fili took in the sight of his brother, he was overcome with the desire to taste every inch of him, again. To saturate all his senses with Kili until nothing else remained and he was drowning in the essence of his brother.

Rising from the chaise he was reclined upon, Fili realized instantly that it was, in fact, the elvish pipe weed. He moved as if under water, his limbs felt both heavy and weightless as he slowly stalked toward the dark prince, who watched him with the same distant look in his eyes.

When he reached the bedside table, Fili picked up the carafe of red wine and brought it to his lips, not bothering with a goblet. As he swallowed a droplet of wine clung to his lower lip momentarily before slipping off the ledge and into his beard. Kili watched the droplet disappear before bringing his eyes back to Fili's, ebony meeting azure. It ignited the fire within Fili, anew.

He held the carafe over the younger dwarf's body, dribbling the dark vintage onto Kili's back between his shoulder blades. Fili watched, enthralled, as the red liquid ran down in rivulets to pool in the small of Kili's back. The blond prince bent forward and lapped at the wine, it tasted sweeter, he thought. Fili licked the drops that clung to Kili's spine before pouring a trickle over one of the dark prince's calves. Some of the wine slipped off his leg and onto the bed, but the rest settled in the hollow of the back of Kili's knee and Fili descended to drink from this newly made cup.

The dark prince gave a shuddering sigh as his brother's moustache braids tickled the back of his knee and Fili growled in response, rolling him onto his back. He dribbled more of the sweet red into Kili's navel and lapped it like a man dying of thirst.

Picking up one of his brother's hands, Fili poured the vintage into Kili's palm before tilting it against his lips. The dark red slipped and streamed down the younger dwarf's arms, dripping from his elbow onto the white sheets below. Fili mouthed his way down to the elbow and suckled the last drop from his brother's heated skin.

Kili watched with slightly labored breathing; his mouth open, pink tongue coming out only far enough to wet his lips. The blond took a mouthful of wine from the carafe and leaned over his brother's face, opening his lips far enough for the sweet liquid to drip onto his brother's. Kili made a small noise and opened his mouth wider to catch each droplet, dark eyes never leaving Fili's.

When the last drop was shared, Fili set the carafe aside and turned his brother over again. Kili mewled softly as the blond prince straddled the backs of his legs and gently lifted his hips. Parting the round swells, Fili slipped inside easily, aided by his release from their previous coupling.

This time it was not rushed or urgent, but slow and deliberate. His thrusts languid and leisurely as Kili cooed contentedly beneath him. Fili stroked and massaged his brother's lean muscled back as he slowly worked himself toward completion. His orgasm was not earth-shattering or mind-numbing as it had been earlier, but was long and lasting and very satisfying.

Leaning forward, He wrapped his arms around Kili and rolled them both until they were lying on their sides, Kili facing away from him. Fili stroked his brother's arousal with the same slow pace of his thrusts and within moments the dark prince climaxed as well, whimpering softly.

His arms still wrapped around his brother, his member still inside him as well, both prince's drifted off into a peaceful and well earned sleep.

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated!**

**This ficlet is dedicated to Kao-nyh**


End file.
